1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LED (Light Emitting Diode) light bulb, which uses the LED chips as the light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
The LED light bulb which has installed the LED chips, regarded as a substitute product of so-called incandescent light bulb, has begun to popularize. Relative to the incandescent light bulb, the LED light bulb has certain advantages of saving electricity and long life-span.
FIG. 12 illustrates an example of the conventional LED light bulb (for example, referring to Patent Documents 1 and 2). The LED light bulb 900 shown in FIG. 12 includes a plurality of LED modules 901, a globe 902, a heat dissipation component 903 and a bulb connector 904. The LED module 901 is a light emitting apparatus of the LED light bulb 900, which has disposed the LED chips (not shown in the drawings). The globe 902 allows the light emitted from the LED modules 901 to diffuse and penetrate. The heat dissipation component 903 is used to disperse the heat generated from the LED modules 901, for example, which contains aluminum (Al). The bulb connector 904 is a part used to install the LED light bulb 900 on a lighting appliance used for the incandescent light bulb. The LED light bulb 900 is expected to present an appearance similar to the incandescent light bulb by allowing the globe 902 to luminesce uniformly while turning the bulb on.
For example, the indoor lighting has a chandelier. The chandelier performs the indoor lighting and is expected to provide the gorgeous and artistic impressions through its' shape or the light emitting manner. In order to enable the LED light bulb 900 to provide the same impressions, the lighting appliance (not shown in the drawings) which has installed the LED light bulb 900 must be set to a constitution that is similar to the chandelier and is capable of providing the gorgeous impression.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-135308; Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-135309.